Abandoned
by CBCTwilight
Summary: What would happen if Edward went out to fight in Eclipse? This story is taking place in the middle of Eclipse and all the charecters are the same but the Volturi is good all but one. Includes some sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

ABANDONED

Chapter 1

By: Carmenn/Becky

Bella POV

"Edward please don't do this!"  
I begged him not to go fight. I couldn't bare to see him get hurt.  
"Bella, I have to do this. I can't let my family do this alone!" He explained to me.  
"On Friday, Alice is going to tell Charlie that you are staying with her because we are all on a hiking trip and she didn't want to stay home alone." He told me. "Then we will go on a hike in the mountains to hide you and you will stay with one of the wolves...."

"Okay." I said with a sigh.  
"Come on we have to get home before Charlie freaks out!" Edward said flippantly.  
We drove to my house and said our goodbyes then he whispered "I will be back love. If you want me to come in leave the window open." Kissed my forehead and left. Later that night, I felt a small breeze and looked up to see Edward coming through the window. He layed down next to me and I put my head on his chest.  
"Bella... Do you have any idea how much I love you?"  
"I think I do!" I replied "I don't know what I would do if I ever had to see you get hurt... or lose you again."  
"You won't ever lose me again." He said.  
"Where you are is where I will be." He explained "No matter where that is in the world."  
"Even hell?" I asked "Bella... Hell is the last place you will be." He said " Now rest love." He hummed my lullaby and tried to get me to sleep. But I wasn't giving up that easily, I kissed him on the lips. He moved me so I was on top of him and continued to kiss me. "Bella, we can't do this." He said breathlessly.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Because what if I lose control?"  
"You won't." I told him and continued kissing him. I managed to get several of his shirt buttons opened and kissed his chest.... He grabbed me around the waist pulling me higher onto his chest and began to kiss my stomach.  
"Stop!" He growled and pulled away from me.  
"Edward?"  
"Bella! Why must you always try to get me to test my self control?" He pleaded.  
"Edward, we're in love! Why can't we show our love for each other physically?" He looked at me with pleading eyes and reached up to stroke my cheek as I felt the tears well in my eyes.  
"Bella, you know I want this as much as you do. I want you in every way imaginable but, I can't risk hurting you. Please try to put yourself in my shoes love. What if you were the vampire and it was me at risk. How would you feel?" I gave up with a sigh, I knew he was right. I would never do anything that would ever bring harm to Edward. He was my life, the only life I could ever dream of. Without him my existence was meaningless. "Edward, I see your point of view, really I do it's just so hard having to wait when I physically ache inside with want for you."  
"I know sweetheart. If my heart could still beat it would be racing like I had run a marathon at the mere idea of having you the way that I so wish I could right now." Edward pulled me down on the bed and cradled me against his chest. With longing in my loins and an ache in my heart with what was about to transpire, sleep finally won me over. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 By: Becky/ Cathy

Bella's POV

I awoke with a start and sat bolt up right in my bed. It was only a dream Bella, get a grip! I told myself. Even still, that did not help to calm my nerves or fears about the upcoming battle, nor did Edward's constant reassurance that everything would be absolutely fine.

I reached over in the darkness to touch him. "Edward?" Instead of finding him laying in my bed, I found a piece of paper. I turned on my lamp to read.

Bella my love,

I hope you don't find this before I've returned, but just in case...I've gone hunting with Carlisle and Jasper. I won't be gone long. Until then...please look after my heart, I've left it with you.

Forever,  
Edward

I sighed and laid back against the pillows. Looking over at the bedside clock, 3:40am. I still could not shake this overwhelming fear that these next few days may very well be the last moments I have with Edward...and Alice, all of the Cullens. MY FAMILY. The thought of losing any of them was too much to bare. Tears welled up in my eyes and slowly began streaming down my face as I thought about the last time I believed I had lost Edward forever. I could not and would not live through that kind of pain again.

I jumped as Edward climbed back through the window causing me to break out of the mental nightmare I was reliving.

"Bella love, what's wrong? Why are you crying? He laid down next to me pulling me into his arms holding me tight against his chest.

"I'm fine Edward, I was having a bad dream about the fight then you weren't here when I woke up. I just got scared thinking about losing you...again."

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms tighter around me. "Bella." he murmered lifting my face up to look at him. "You can never fully understands the depths of hate I have for myself for putting you through that kind of pain. I will never be able to forgive myself for it. I will not let you go through that again. It's my job to make sure that from here on out no matter what happens, that you are the happiest woman alive."

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Edward, please?"

He had a confused expression on his face. "Please what love?"

"Don't change me, take me to Darthmouth, buy me a new car, hell buy me the Taj Mahal! Just please don't fight, give me whatever you want just DON'T FIGHT, or else....let me fight with you. As long as I'm by your side for whatever we face, then I can survive."

He pressed his forhead against mine. "How can you do this to me? Everything I've wanted to give you for so long and this is what you ask for in return. I have to do this Bella, I have to protect you and do whatever I'm capable of to protect my family as well. There is nothing that is going to change my mind about that. As for you being there with me...NO."

I could clearly see that I wasn't going to make him budge an inch on this. I had to come up with a gameplan of my own. If Edward wouldn't be rational and compromise, then neither would I. GAME ON. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: Cathy/ Carmenn

Alice's POV

Stupid Victoria!! She disappeared for so long I almost forgot she existed! Why in Hell did she have to resurface now?? And with an army of NEWBORNS none the less!! UGH...Stupid, Stupid Victoria!!! If she would have just waited a few more months, Bella would have been changed already and relatively ready for a fight.....And, Oh What A Fight It Would Have Been!!

As it stands now, even if we got started today on Bella's "renovations", as she she likes to refer to it, there would never be enough time for her to learn any amount of self control to be of any use to us. Boy, I can just see THAT fiasco!! All of us running around trying to keep newborns at bay while trying, at the same time, to babysit Bella, who's only objective would be to rip and tear into anything that moves. No, Edward, especially doesn't need that distraction!

It wouldn't be so bad if I could only see a clear outcome of this battle.. Oh, I see us coming out victorious, no doubt about that. This particular victory will come at a cost, however, and that cost is what remains cloudy to me. No, we definitely do not need the distraction of Bella with us!! But what to do with her to keep her out of the way AND safe. That's when the idea hit me.....

Edward was just pulling the Volvo into the garage after leaving Bella's house. He wanted to get cleaned up and go over battle plans with all of us before picking up Bella this evening. They were going to dinner and to see an old Clark Gable Movie. Now was my chance.

"Edward, before you get too involved in anything today, we need to talk." "What's going on, Alice? Is something wrong?" Edward replied. "We need to figure out what we're going to do with Bella during the fight" I said. "Well," Edward replied, "I was planning on leaving her with one of the wolves for protection. This whole battle shouldn't take more than an hour or two with all of us in on it."  
"Well, that's the problem. I can see Bella trying something, Edward. She's planning on involving herself somehow." "What, exactly, is she planning?" Edward asked. "She hasn't made up her mind yet as to what her plan of attack will be, which means I can't see that far yet. Let me just say that her devious little brain hasn't stopped since your conversation with her this morning."

"I was thinking, Edward. Esme has been in close contact with Italy over the last few weeks about the wedding. The wives desperately want to be involved in this. They already have come to accept Bella as one of them." "What, exactly is your point, Alice?"  
Edward asked, skeptically. "Well, One of the wives is making Bella's veil and would like to make sure the tiara fits properly. Another wife is making some plans for after Bella's transformation, and the third wife, well I'm not exactly sure what she's doing, but they all want to help." "Get. To. The. Point. Alice." Edward said, a little more annoyed, than anything. "Okay, Okay....What if we send Bella over to Volterra for a week. She'll be in good hands and far enough away from us that she won't get hurt."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that one , Alice. Jane is going to be there and we all know how Jane feels about Bella." He said, "Also, I want to be able to check up on her to make sure she's OK." "Edward, I just don't think that's a risk we can take. This girl is very determined!" I said, "Maybe we should discuss this with the rest of the family and see how they feel." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By: Carmenn

Bella POV

"Edward, please talk to me." I begged him as we were leaving my house.

"And, what would you like me to say love?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I want you to say...that everything's going to be alright, that we will get through this and everyone's going to be fine." I told him.

"Well, love..." He took me by the waist and push me up against my truck. "Why are you worrying so much? You know everything's going to be alright , Bella" He kissed my head " Now, come on before Alice freaks out." We got into the car and began to drive to his house.

"Edward?"

"Yes honey?"

"When we get through all of this... I have a favor to ask."

"And what might that be Bella?"

"Well remember when you said... I could have anything I wanted?"

"Bella were not having this conversation again." He growled and gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white.

"Why not?"

"Bella, please I don't want to be angry with you, lets just get this whole thing done with my family and then we can go home and talk about it okay?" He asked

"Kay" I replied, my face fell.

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked

"No. I-" I hid my face in his jacket which he had hung over my seat, that jacket I used on our first date. His amazing sent still floating inside it.

"Oh come on Bella you know I want to." He told me

"Oh?" I said

"Stop it, Bella, I love you."

"I love you too." We walked up the steps and saw an Alice-like shadow zooming through the house.

"Alice calm down." Edward told her as I walked up to the kitchen only to find Esme cooking something.

"Esme, what are you doing? You don't have to cook something every time I come over!"

"No, no sweetie its just a snack! Now go wait with the rest of the kids." I walked over and sat on the couch not noticing Rosalie sitting right next to me.

"Oh umm, sorry Rosalie I didn't see you there." I apologized in my most sincere tone.

"No, Bella its fine." She got up and walked away.

"Okay kids everyone in the dining room!" Carlisle and Esme shouted in unison.  
"You all know why we're here, and we wanted to discuss it and see how you all felt about the subject." Carlisle continued to tell us.  
"Now, Alice proposed we send Bella to Voltera to stay with the Volturi why the fight is going on." Glancing at me then Edward.

"WHAT?! Edward you never said anything about that! What if I don't want to go? I want to stay with you! What if something happens to one of you!?"

"Bella, please calm down. Nothing is going to happen to any of us." Jasper reassured me.

"Hell yeah, Bella! Who do you think we are? Were gonna beat those newborns asses without a doubt." Emmett boomed loudly.

"Bella, please listen to me. Something will happen to us if something happens to you... Remember, a few months back?" Alice, Esme, Edward and I twitched all at the same time. "If something like that ever happens again there will be nothing left of this family, we can't even think about going there again. The Volturi will keep you safe and you know it." Alice said.

"OK, OK!!!." I shouted. "Since we're all here and it seems that opinions are like assholes, everyone has one. Let's put it to a vote. Who thinks I would undoubtedly be safe with the Volturi and should go?"  
Everyone opened their mouths looking as if they were all going to start talking at once, which I knew if that happened, my say in the matter would become completely non-existant.  
"NO!!! .." I said as calmly as I could. "Alice? You first."  
"Bella..you know I feel. The Volturi will keep you safe, I've seen it."  
"Jasper?"  
"I agree with Alice and her vision Bella. You'll be fine until the battle is over." He said giving me a reassuring look.  
"Edward?" I looked at him as tears began to pool in my eyes.  
Pain shown on his face as he looked back at me. "I think this is the only way Bella, it's the only way I can ensure your saftey while we do what has to be done love."  
Well isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic. Only three votes in all of which want to ship my human butt to Italy to shack up with the royalty of the vampire world!  
"Esme?"  
"Bella darling, I see the love you have for Edward and for all of us. I know how much we all mean to you and that you truly think of us as your family now and sweetheart I feel the same about you. I know you feel as though you have somehow brought all of this down on us but, you haven't. None of this is your fault. While I agree, that the Volturi would keep you safe...I feel that..." she looked around the table staring into each set of eyes. "you should stay here in Forks during the fight. I see the conviction and love in your eyes Bella. I know you want us safe as much as we want you safe. I think that ensuring everyone's saftey would be better accomplished with all of us within arms reach of one another."  
Finally a voice of reason I thought.  
"Rosealie?"  
"I vote for you to stay."  
I blinked at her, shocked that her of all people would vote for me to stay in Forks. I figured her most of all would want me as far away from them as possible. I stared wide-eyed for another moment but she made no move to explain the reason for her vote.  
"Carlisle?"  
He glanced at Edward for a nanosecond before training his eyes on mine. "I agree whole-heartedly with the statment Esme said."  
Edward opened his mouth to protest but Carlisle held up his hand to silence him. "Edward, son. This is a vote, not an open forum."  
Well shit the bed. I thought to myself. The vote is tied three to three with only one left.  
"Emmett?"  
Before Emmett could open his mouth Alice let out a blood curdling scream as all eyes snapped to hers which were now glazed over.  
"ALICE WHAT IS IT!?!" Everyone screamed in unison as I felt my own stomach beginning to turn.  
The look on Alice's face..if she could shed tears buckets would be streaming down her face at this very moment. She slowly turned to her right, looking at Emmett with pure horror.  
"Emmett...what have you done?" she whispered. 


End file.
